T-Minus
by nira1426
Summary: Dimitri is transported into a different time... Or world? Now he has to find out the way to go back. Tell me if you don't like it or you don't want me to continue it
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

It's been three weeks since Dimitri last spoke to Rose. They were in church and he said… something that had caused a lot of pain, he knew. And, regretting a little what he'd said, he kept on going. Being incredibly stupid, thinking Rose would just keep on trying to work their relationship out. He was wrong.

Now, when they see each other (thanks to Lissa), Rose would give him a broken smile, with her eyes glued to the floor, and then keep walking. Somehow that hurt more than anything.

When they'd stumble upon each other alone, her eyes would open wide, and then she'd start walking – running - in the opposite direction.

Dimitri found out that Adrian and Rose had finished their relationship, and he didn't know whether to feel good of bad about that. He had heard Lissa saying that they'd both agreed to this, that it was for the best. They were still friends, though. He would spot them together sometimes, hugging, talking, laughing. He started getting frustrated. Without even knowing why.

Then one day, Dimitri spotted Rose walking in the woods that surrounded court. He followed her, wanting to talk to her, or apologize. He didn't know.

Rose was fast, and for moments Dimitri would lose sight of her. He's sped up and catch up with her, but he couldn't quite reach her. The woods ended, and suddenly he found himself in a green field. Rose was inclined in front of a hole.

She fell.

_Alice in Wonderland_ style.

Dimitri – astonished – screamed her name and started running towards the hole. Then he was blinded by a bright, white light. And then he was falling. And falling.

He fainted and didn't woke up for who knows how long. When he opened his eyes he was in the middle of a street he didn't recognize. He got up and looked around, trying to find out where he was.

"Dimitri!" He heard someone yell. Turning he saw Janine Hathaway. "I don't pay you to leave Rose on her own." She continued to yell.

_What?_ Dimitri thought.

"C'mon" Since he didn't know what to do he followed her. After a few minutes they reached a white house and Janine motioned him towards the door.

"Well, I have to go now," She said. "Rose is taking her nap. There's food on the fridge and Abe might call in about an hour. I'll be back in approximately six hours and then you can leave." She paused. "Thank you for doing this for us. I know I've told you how grateful we are but I still want you to know that." She finished.

"Okay" He said, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Bye, take care of Rose" She said getting into a red _Altima. _Dimitri waved at her until the car disappeared from his vision. Then he walked into the house, frowning and with his mouth open, and looked around. There was a living room, a kitchen to his left, a dining room to his right, and a staircase in front of him. He walked towards the living room.

Spread in the couch was a small figure covered with blankets. He moved towards it quietly and carefully. Swallowing he moved the blankets.

In there he saw a little girl, – no older than 6 years – curled into a little ball, asleep. She had long, curly, brown hair; tanned skin. She was wearing small jeans and a T-shirt. Then he looked at her face with fear, already knowing what he might find.

The girl was Rose Hathaway.

About 10 years younger than when they had met.

**AN: What do you think? Too wierd? It sucks? Tell me if i should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Minutes passed. Dimitri was more lost than he'd ever been in his life. He looked around again, noticing things now. The living room consisted of three leather couches; all of them black. There was a small, squared table in the middle, and in front of it you could see a medium size TV. Then there was a longcase clock.

It was tall, about 2 meters long. It was one of those old clocks that were still weight-driven with the pendulum held inside the tower. The case had an elaborate – and from the looks of it expensive – carved ornamentation on the hood, which surrounded the dial.

He sat down at one of the couches, not moving his gaze from where little-Rose was located, scared that something might happen while he wasn't looking. Hours might have passed, and Dimitri jumped when he suddenly heard the phone ringing. He started looking for it frantically everywhere. He stepped into the kitchen and found it.

When he was in front of it though, he was hesitant to answer. What in the world was he going to tell Abe? Was the caller even Abe? Afraid that little-Rose might wake up with all the noise, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dimitri, it took you a while to answer," So it was Abe. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine here." He responded.

"Oh, good. What is Rose doing?" He asked.

"Emmh… She's sle– "

"Ahhh!" He was suddenly interrupted by Rose's cries. The phone must have woken her up.

"Dimitri?" He heard Abe ask on the phone.

"Ohh… She's crying." He said with alarm, terrified.

"Ah, well. I'll let you do your thing" _What?_ Dimitri thought completely scared now. "I just wanted to say thanks for everything you're doing for us and for Rose. I know it's hard to babysit small kids, but _you_… You take care of _Rose_. Thank you for that." He said with Rose's screams as background music.

"What do you mean?" He asked, having no idea why he and Janine felt so grateful towards him for babysitting Rose. She was just a little girl, after all.

"Well, you know… I'm talking about her autism." He responded.

"Her… - " He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I'll leave you both know. And thank you once again." And with that he hung up the phone.

Dimitri just stood there, having absolutely no idea of what to do now. He was brought back by the sound of another scream. Then he remembered Rose had been crying, and he hurried out of the kitchen. He reached the living room and saw little-Rose moving everywhere around the couch. He walked towards her, kneeled, and reached for her, but when his hands had barely touched her small arms she flinched away from him – never looking up at him.

"Naahhh!" She emitted, at the same time trying to bury herself in the couch, getting away from him.

"I'm sorry, Rose." He said. "I don't know what to do." He tried a second time to bring her into his arms but she flinched away again, making weird noises, and this time she started shaking and smacking her head on the couch.

"Rose!" He got up alarmed, hoping some space between them would make her feel better. Or at least stop her from doing what she was doing. It didn't.

"Please, stop doing that Rose." He said, but it seemed like she couldn't hear him. Or maybe she was just ignoring him.

Her actions didn't stop and Dimitri only grew more worried. Suddenly she started screaming and rolling over in the couch, she fell hard to the floor. Still she continued with her previous actions.

"Rose!" Dimitri said. "Stop it, please." He moved towards her but then stopped, fearing that he might scare her. "Please, I – I'll do anything. _Anything_. Just stop." She didn't stop.

"Oh, _please_. I'm sorry Rose, I'm so… so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me." He said collapsing beside little-Rose, burying his face in his hands.

Everything was silent.

When he finally realized the girl had stopped what she was doing he looked up. Little-Rose had her back turned to him, her head facing down. He waited for a few minutes. Then he heard her playing with paper. He waited a little bit longer. Then she turned around, facing him for the first time, though her eyes still wouldn't leave the floor.

In her hands she had a white piece of paper. She showed the piece to him. There was a drawing in it, made by her. The image showed a guy. Tall, built and with hair that touched the shoulders. On top of the figure there was a letter _D_.

Dimitri realized the drawing showed him.

Then little-Rose started moving. She pointed towards the drawing, then towards him. She took the piece of paper in her hands and brought it up to her chest, hugging it. Dimitri thought little-Rose was trying to tell him she loved him. But then she released the paper. She pointed towards the drawing again and then moved her small finger towards him. The she shook her head.

Dimitri stopped breathing. Little-Rose repeated the action once again, but more eagerly this time. Almost as if she knew. As if she knew he wasn't the Dimitri she'd met.

Dimitri was scared to death.

**AN: I think this is too weird for you guys so I'll just make this a short story. Still I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for reviewing Jamie and Jennifer, this chap is for you. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After little-Rose made sure Dimitri understood she knew he wasn't Dimitri (from this place, at least) she turned her back to him and continued to draw.

Hours passed, and Dimitri just sat there, watching little-Rose – because after all, he was supposed to be babysitting her.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he noticed it had been a while when he heard the door being opened. Little-Rose got up and walked towards the door, then stopped and waited for the person to enter – it was Janine. Dimitri got up too, but he didn't try to get closer.

"Mommy is home." Rose said slowly and never looking up, surprising Dimitri because he thought she couldn't speak.

"Hello baby. How was your day?" She asked little-Rose at the same time she kneeled in front of her.

"Rose?" She asked again when the girl didn't move or answer.

"Rose missed mommy." She finally responded, again speaking in a slow way. Janine smiled at her daughter, but then she looked at little-Rose with scolding eyes.

"Look at me." She told the girl with a firm – yet gentle – tone. Rose then lifted her head for the first time – in Dimitri's presence – but her eyes too traveled up, towards the far corner. Janine saw that and then she raised her hand, pointed her index and middle fingers to her eyes and said, "_Look_ at me."

Dimitri was stunned when little-Rose met her mother's eyes. Janine just smiled.

"Mommy is going to touch you now." She warned before lifting little-Rose in her arms. She then walked out towards the kitchen.

"Hey Dimitri, come here." The woman said. Dimitri hoped that she wasn't going to complain about something he'd done. But when he reached the kitchen, Janine was serving some leftover food in three plates; she offered one to him. He took it and simply stood there. Janine, who was already by Rose's side seated on the table, looked at him with a questioning look, but then she shrugged.

"Are you staying tonight?" She asked suddenly.

"Staying where?" He responded.

"Uhm, at the house?" She said in a confused kind of way.

"This house?" He said.

"Well, of course this house Dimitri. Are you okay?" She questioned.

"Uh… yeah. And I'm staying here tonight." He said, because he had nowhere else to go. Janine made a sound that indicated him she approved of his decision, though he didn't know why.

Time passed and Abe didn't make it to the house that night – apparently his job would force him to stay after normal working hours. After some time, Janine said she was going to put little-Rose into bed, and then go lay down herself; so after some thinking Dimitri decided he was going to get some sleep himself.

"Where am I sleeping?" He asked Janine, who already had little-Rose in her arms and was going up the stairs. Janine looked at him weird and then sighed.

"Follow me." She said.

…

Already in his bed, after taking a shower, Dimitri couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Rose. His Rose. Well, the Rose from his world. He was thinking about her lips, and how she tasted. About her smell, and how beautiful she was. His thoughts were interrupted by a sound in the door. He got up and opened. Little-Rose was there, kneeling and rocking her small body. There were tears on her eyes, and Dimitri kneeled down beside her.

"Rose, are you okay?" He asked. At the sound of his voice more tears fell from her eyes. He sighed.

"Can I touch you Rose?" He asked. Nothing happen and then she gave him a little nod he barely noticed. He slowly put his hand in her tiny hands, and little-Rose emitted a small sob. He suddenly had a lump on his throat and had to swallow.

"I'm going to lift you up, is that okay Rose?" The girl nodded. He carefully and very, _very_ slowly put her in his arms. The girl wrapped herself around him, hugging him very tight, as if she didn't want to let go, and sobbed silently in his arms. Dimitri walked them towards the bed, where he sat down.

"Give Dimitri back." She said in a slow way – he then noticed that was the only way she could talk. When her words finally made sense to him he sighed.

"I can't Rose, I don't know how to." He told her in a sad way. The girl only sobbed intensely. "I'm sorry I'm not him Rose. What can I do?" He finished.

He hated this. Though he didn't really know this little girl, her suffering was torturous to him. She was so small and tiny. If only he wasn't evil, he might be able to help her in some way. But he was evil; he had been a Strigoi and he wasn't able to feel anything good anymore. Only hate, anger, fear.

"I miss him. Give him back." She said slowly and crying and sobbing. The only thing he could do was hug her.

He felt helpless.

Rose fell asleep in his arms, so he got up and put her in her own bed again. Then he came back to his room and sat at the end of his bed. He decided to get some sleep and go back to bed.

He dreamt of Rose. His Rose. She was laughing, and she looked very happy. She saw him and smiled. Then she said, "Come back, Dimitri."

He tried to reach her but couldn't. No matter how hard he tried.

After that, he can only remember a bright light.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it. Please review.**


End file.
